1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks with keyholes and more particularly to an apparatus for positioning a key at the keyhole of a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people encounter difficulty in opening doors due to the fact that locating the position of the keyhole is difficult for them. These difficulties may be encountered due to blindness or decreased vision. If an area near the subject door is poorly illuminated, i.e. inside a long hallway or outside at night, even those people with normal vision may have difficulty locating the keyhole with their key.
The principal method in the prior art for attempting to solve this problem has been by providing lock illuminating systems. Examples of these systems are noted below:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,067, entitled "Door Lock Illuminating System", issued to D. L. Rowe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,301, entitled "Key Illuminating Door Handle", issued to P. F. Pelchat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,413, entitled "Sensalight", issued to S. G. Olita.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,374, entitled "Illuminating Means for the Keyhole of Door Locks", issued to L. Skokut.
However, the prior art illuminating systems generally have complicated electronics and are consequently quite expensive. Furthermore, an illuminating system provides no advantages for blind persons.
In view of the vastly growing elderly population with associated vision problems, a new approach for solving the problem of accessing locks with a key is required.